1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for controlling runoff of fluid, and more specifically this invention relates to a device to be used in a triage setting to rapidly contain runoff from contaminated persons, ruptured containment vessels, and fluid transport vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
The bane of existence for every fire fighter, hazardous materials response worker, and paramedic is doing a thorough job in emergency situations while minimizing risk of self exposure. A significant danger in triage situations is exposure to hazardous materials such as solvents, blood-borne pathogens, spilled fuel, contaminated water and the like.
A myriad of devices exist on the market for use in decontaminating persons contaminated with hazardous materials (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,136), whereby the decontamination procedures use high volumes of water to dilute and wash away the hazardous substances from a patient's body surfaces. But, many of these devices are not equipped to confine full-strength fluids that are highly polar or nonpolar, or that contain high concentrations of hazardous materials. Furthermore, some of these devices incorporate relatively flimsy foundation materials, rendering said devices unusable after first use, even for such "light" service as patient decontamination and transport.
Separately, no disposable or semi-disposable device exists to handle fluid run-off from both contaminated persons and large fluid volume situations, such as leaking fuel tanks, without the danger of leakage due to overflow, device structural failure, or side-wall blow out.
Lastly, the devices now available require relatively lengthy set-up times prior to use.
A need exists in the art for a multi-utility, compact containment device that can be rapidly deployed in a matter of seconds by one worker. The device would be used to contain spilling materials, to facilitate the collection, identification and containment of cadavers or body-parts and fluids during mass casualty situations, or to rapidly contain fluid run-off during the decontamination and treatment of contaminated persons. Such a device would be at least semi-disposable to maximize protection against exposure, and also semi-permanent to minimize capital outlays for such a device.